


Weathering the Storm

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Series: Drift/Ratchet stories [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Deadlock/Ratchet, Drift/Ratchet - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: Caught in an acid rain storm with Deadlock, Ratchet must survive the storm and the Decepticon. This is going to be a two-parter, with Deadlock in part one, and Drift in part two.





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was growing dark and grey, Deadlock took a quick glance up. Miserable organic planet was probably about to rain. As one of his guns ran out of charge, the mech tossed it to the ground, and pulled a new one out of subspace. His team was doing a good job, there were a lot of Autobot fodder on the ground and his own soldiers still standing.

Decepticons started making their way back to the shuttle as the drops of liquid hit their armor and ate their way through the Cybertronian metal, making their way down to protoform. Several of the Decepticons made very undignified yelps as they ran.

Ratchet ran over to the patient quickly ducking and sidestepping the fighting. He grumbled about the fighting, trying to patch up energon lines and wires as well as holes in the armor. He ignore the sound of thunder trying to concentrate on the patient.

Then came the plop and fizzle. Ratchet looked and saw the drop melting through the patient’s armor. “Why didn't they warn us about this?” He grumbled taking the patient’s pedes and with a quick glance spotted a cave that might give them protection while he continued working on the patient. He slipped him on the carrier and tried to quickly runs towards the cave. Even as he ran he heard the sparkbeats slow down. The patient was dying anyway.

Deadlock flinched several times as he saw the drops on his forearms, and the smoke from the spot of dissolving armor. He turned to the shuttle - it was too far away, he'd never make it before he was a walking pile of parts. He spotted a cave and transformed, driving to it as fast as his wheels would take him. He yelped a few times as more and larger drops hit his roof and hood. He finally skidded into the cave entrance, transforming back to bot mode with a snarl.

Ratchet looked up from the now offline patient, scanning the Decepticon. ‘Wasn’t he the mech that I had repaired so long ago told him to get a life and a cleaning?’ He thought. “So you going to kill me too while we're in here together?” He growled, surprised at himself.

Deadlock turned to look the other mech over from heelstruts to helm, taking note of the red crosses on the shoulder pauldrons, red Autobot badge, matching red-and-white paintjob, blue optics, and striking resemblance to the physician of the clinic in the Dead End – something he’d rather not remember, thank you very much. He met optics with the Autobot, “You’re a field medic. You’re more valuable alive than dead.”

Ratchet looked at the still frame, smiling and thankful somewhat.

Deadlock put two fingers to his helm, activating his comm link. He frowned when it only spat static back at him and clicked it off again.

“I don't think communication is going to be working for awhile,” Ratchet said.

Deadlock walked into the cave past Ratchet to see how far back it went and if there was anything there they could use. Unfortunately, it didn’t extend very far at all, and the only thing they could use was the wall it provided.

Ratchet, done with the patient, made a note of designation, sat down and turned to watch the rain eat away at the remains outside.

Deadlock stood as close to the mouth of the cave as possible without the rain hitting him, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ratchet pushed himself up walking over and pulling the Decepticon back in. “Careful the wind could turn and then you'd get drilled,” he said as he let go.

Deadlock bared his dentae at the brashness of the move. Then relaxed himself once he was back into the cave as he found himself chest-to-chest with the medic. 

Ratchet stepped back and moved to sit back down. Deadlock grunted and sat down opposite him. “How long do you think it will last?” the Decepticon asked.

“I have no idea,” Ratchet said pulling out a cube of medical grade energon from his subspace.

“You might want to save that in case we're here for the long haul,” Deadlock muttered.

Ratchet put the cube down and bit back a reply about the patient advising the medic.

Deadlock pulled out his stash of rations, showing what he had to the Autobot medic. 

Ratchet picked up one of the rations, scanning to see what colored it so and swallowed. “Additives and steroids,” he said.

Deadlock tore open the packaging on one of the small rations and took a bite, proving it was edible and not poisoned. He tossed the renaming half of the ration to the medic. 

“No thank you don't need all that,” Ratchet said sipping half of the energon and leaving the rest for his fellow cave occupant.

Deadlock looked down at his forearm, inspecting the hole on the armor and frowned. He ran a scan on the rest of himself to see how much damage he had taken. 

Ratchet watched, doing his own scan. “I'd say about 5 to 10 percent,” he guessed aloud.

Deadlock looked up at Ratchet, “What's that?” he asked.

“The amount of damage,” Ratchet said and turned to the mouth of the cave as the wind howled blowing the deadly rain closer.

The acid rain pelted Deadlock on his left side, some hitting the sensor-laden audial flare on his face. He yelped, jumping to his pedes and flung himself against the back wall of the cave. He put a hand to his face, checking for damage. 

Ratchet stood up walking close to the wall and the Decepticon. He scanned the mech and pulled out a numbing spray. He gave a quick spray.

Deadlock grabbed Ratchet's hand with the spray, wanting to see what it was first. “What is it?” he asked. 

“Numbing agent,” Ratchet said. “I assume it stings.” Deadlock let go of his hand, giving silent permission. 

Ratchet sprayed it again and looked at the damage, frowning. “Don't have the components to fix it. I am sorry,” he said.

“What is your name, medic?” Deadlock asked. If the medic had told him in his clinic, he had failed to remember it due to his state at the time. 

“Ratchet,” he replied.

“Ratchet,” Deadlock repeated, feeling the name out. “That does sound familiar.”

Ratchet grumbled he wasn't going to say anything about the Dead End, just yet if he could.

Deadlock tried to control the shiver through his frame as the wind blew cold into the cave. Despite upgrades, he was still a speedster-type frame, well suited for getting rid of excess heat from his systems during racing. He slid to the floor, sitting down.

“Cold?” Ratchet asked.

Deadlock stiffened. “Of course not,” he lied. Ratchet shook his helm and carefully moved closer to the mech. The Decepticon watched him, not sensing any malice in the move and he shuffled closer to the medic’s offered warmth.

Ratchet moved closer sitting almost next to the Decepticon, he moved till he was sitting closer, wrapping an arm around the mech to add warmth.

Deadlock sighed and actually snuggled into Ratchet’s arm. He was glad that there was no one else here to witness this. To witness Deadlock, the famed Decepticon, was cuddling – cuddling! And with an Autobot no less. 

Ratchet merely smiled then put on a frown. He was glad to be helping a Cybertronian, he would just think of this as a truce.

Deadlock slipped an arm around the front of the medic, slipping his faceplates into Ratchet’s neck cabling. 

Ratchet sighed and looked at the cave entrance. It was still raining and the wind still blowing into the cave. How long would this storm last?

Deadlock slipped into an uneasy recharge against Ratchet.

Ratchet smiled letting his hand wander down the speedster’s frame. How peaceful he looked in recharge. The frame under his hand purred softly in recharge at the touch, moving just enough to press himself closer. Ratchet quietly chuckled at it. He wished that the mech was on his side. Once he woke up and the storm over, this dream would end. He tilted his helm to kiss the top of the mech’s helm.

* * *

In a few hours, Deadlock awoke, red optics darting around the cave as he found himself resting against the medic with his arms around him. How weak! he cursed himself as he sat up straight.

It had been hours and Ratchet too had fallen asleep, stirred from the mech waking up. “What?” He asked, rubbing an optic. He looked at the cave mouth. It seemed the rain had stopped.

Deadlock pushed himself to his pedes and to the cave entrance. “Rain’s stopped,” he said. He turned around to look at the medic.

Ratchet stood up watching the speedster. The dream was over it was back to normal he thought.

Deadlock walked over to the medic, standing so their chests were touching again and he brought his forehelm to almost touching the medic’s chevron, as he rested an arm on the wall, temporarily trapping the Autobot in the cave with him.

Ratchet looked up at the Decepticon. What was he going to do now?

Deadlock used his free hand to slide it under the medic’s chin and kissed him. He broke it quickly and let go of the Autobot. “Take care of yourself, Ratchet,” he said, transforming and speeding out of the cave and back to the safety of his own shuttle, comming his team on his way.

Ratchet blinked at the kiss and smiled. He watched waiting. “You too,” he said even though he was probably unheard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave it to the muses *sigh* This is going to be more than two chapters, but I'm not sure exactly how many. We'll break up the days Drift & Ratchet are trapped together and the rating is likely to go up.

Ratchet looked at the very familiar area. There was the cave and even the dark threatening clouds in the sky. “Not again!” He said. He knew that the Lost Light was planning to make a stop here for some stupid reason. 

Drift frowned from where he had been picking out sweets from a vendor who specialized in energon sweets. Now that the war was over, the planet was trying to make itself a Cybertronian-friendly stop – well, the areas that weren’t prone to the acid rains, that is.

::We need to get under cover soon,:: Ratchet said.

Drift paid the vendor for his purchases, telling the vendor to keep the change and joined Ratchet as he observed the sky for himself. “Don’t think we can get back to the hotel or the shuttle in time,” he said.

“Yeah,” Ratchet said. As he spoke there was a rumble as the sky could almost hear them planning. “Great.” He grabbed Drift’s hand and ran for the only possible shelter he could see.

Drift ran with him, as the rain started to slowly patter on their frames.

Ratchet panted sitting down as the arrived at the cave, he looked around towards the end.

Drift walked in, putting his hands on his hips as he stood far enough inside the cave that the rain wouldn’t hit him. “Well this brings back old memories...” he laughed, turning to face Ratchet.

“Yeah, the green junk you called rations,” Ratchet said. “The ‘I am not cold’ mech.”

Drift chuckled, “I’ll fully admit to being cold now if the results are still the same,” he said. Ratchet chuckled walking over and hugging Drift from behind and kissing his neck cables. “Can I sit in your lap this time around?” Drift asked, laying his hands over the medic’s hands.

“If you want to,” Ratchet said with a smile.

“I do...” Drift said, then chuckled at himself as that sounded so like what the humans said under certain circumstances.

Ratchet let go moving farther back to sit down against a wall. Drift sat down in Ratchet’s lap. “Too bad I was too stubborn last time to do this. Then again, I had a reputation to uphold.”

“But you did let me hold you,” Ratchet said wrapping his arms around his friend.

“It was fragging cold in here,” Drift said, pressing a kiss to the side of Ratchet’s helm.

“I snuck a kiss while you were in recharge,” Ratchet admitted. 

“I snuck one before I left,” Drift said. 

“Tell me you do have some energon in your subspace," Ratchet asked.

“Uhm....” was all Drift could manage.

“We don't know how long we are going to be trapped in here,” Ratchet said. “We should always be prepared.”

Drift dug into his subspace and pulled out half a cube of energon and then started pulling the energon candies he had bought that day out and plopping them inside an empty cube.

Ratchet watched chuckling and shaking his helm. Then pulled out his cubes of energon, regular and medical grade, medkit and a blanket. 

“So you’re not mad?” Drift asked.

“No, not mad,” Ratchet said. Drift lifted up the cube of sweets, allowing Ratchet to have his choice. Ratchet picked one out and Drift picked up a sweet one with copper dusting.

Ratchet leaned back against the wall, eating his sweet trying to figure out what was in it.

“So how’s Roddy doing on the ship?” Drift asked, looking out at the rain, from his spot in Ratchet’s lap.

“Okay, I suppose, though he and Magnus get into arguments sometimes about where to do or how to get somewhere,” Ratchet said.

Drift laughed, “I’d expect so. They’re different as night and day.”

“And there is also the new co-captain,” Ratchet said carefully. He should probably give Drift time before the Lost Light arrived.

“And who would that be?” Drift asked.

“Your old commander, Megatron,” Ratchet said. Drift let out a bark of laughter throwing his helm back, and nearly cracking Ratchet in the helm accidentally. “Careful.”

“That was a good joke, Ratch.”

“Drift, I am not joking. He had a trial and he ended up on the lost light,” Ratchet said frowning as he looked at Drift.

“C’mon doc, Optimus would never want Megatron out of his sight,” Drift said.

“Optimus went back to earth,” Ratchet said. “Megatron claims to want to find the Knights as well.”

“Okay, we can take our time getting back home. Storm do your worst!” Drift yelled at the storm.

“You really don't want to see him?” Ratchet asked.

Drift paused, searching for what to say. Ratchet watched Drift him. “Maybe I don’t want to see Rodimus...” Drift said, not sure how much of that was the truth and how much he wasn’t ready to see Megatron on the Lost Light.

“So angry at him, Rodimus I mean?”

Drift leaned his helm against Ratchet, choosing to avoid answering that.

Ratchet hugged Drift. “I'm sure he misses you at least,” he said.

“Hmm, missed you,” Drift muttered into Ratchet.

“Well that is obvious and nice to know,” Ratchet said and smiled. Drift cuddled into Ratchet’s warmth, laying a kiss on the medic’s neck cables.

“Sooner or later you will have to talk to your old friend. I mean Rodimus and not Megatron.”

Drift kissed Ratchet on the lips to quiet him for now. Ratchet returned the kiss, quite happily. Drift slid a hand behind Ratchet’s helm as he tilted his own helm whilst licking at the other’s lips. Ratchet opened his mouth for his lover.

Drift pushed his glossa into Ratchet’s mouth, letting out a satisfied noise. Ratchet moaned back.

Drift slid a hand down Ratchet’s side, resting it on the belt-like feature there. Ratchet gave Drift a squeeze with his arms.

Drift broke the kiss, leaning against Ratchet’s chevron. “Last time we were here for a few hours, should we make good use of that now?” he asked.

“Like how?” Ratchet asked 

Drift stood up from Ratchet’s lap and stretched, facing the cave wall. Ratchet looked up watching and admiring Drift. “See anything you like, doc?” the swordsmech asked.

“Oh yes, but you know that,” Ratchet said. He slowly stood up rubbing the few sore spots. 

Drift turned around to see Ratchet rubbing himself, “Need a massage?” he asked.

“Perhaps, there are a few spots I can't reach back there,” Ratchet said. Drift gently turned him around and used his fingers to work at the spots under the armor, unkinking wires and cables. Ratchet sighed with relief.

Drift chuckled and kissed the back of his neck.

“Shall I massage your back in return?” Ratchet asked.

“I’m good,” Drift said, smiling

“Okay,” Ratchet said laying out the blanket as Drift watched.

The swordsmech flopped onto the blanket, taking more than his fair share. Ratchet smiled and shook his helm moved to lay next to the mech. Drift reached out an arm and pulled him closer. Ratchet chuckled and snuggled into Drift.

“Hey Ratchet?” Drift asked.

“Yes Drift?” Ratchet said.

“Last time... I kissed you before we parted. Didn’t get a chance to see your reaction then....” Drift said.

“Uh where’s that again?” Ratchet asked.

Drift chuckled. “Last time we were here in the cave, I kissed you before I left for my shuttle...” he said, watching Ratchet.

“I smiled, waking a bit,” Ratchet said. “Also told you take care of yourself, not that I think you heard it, kid.”

Drift smiled and ran a hand down Ratchet’s side, letting it wander to the mech’s aft and giving it a squeeze.

Ratchet smiled, closing his optics, ready to recharge with his new sexy lover.

“You just going to recharge through this?” Drift asked.

“About the only thing to do,” Ratchet said. “A good way to wait this storm out.”

“Not the only thing,” Drift said, pushing Ratchet over onto his back and pressing a kiss to his chest window.

“Oh and what is that?” Ratchet said though he had an idea, he just didn't think it would be a good idea here.

“Maybe how I wish things could have gone last time – you fragging me up against the wall,” Drift said.

“And I don't think that is a good idea in either case,” Ratchet said. “In the hotel or shuttle but not here.”

Drift let out a defeated sigh, the ex-vent fogging up Ratchet’s window. Deadlock may have forced himself on an unwilling partner, but Drift would not. The ex-Decepticon crawled atop Ratchet and lay down gently, alleviating some of the weight onto his knees.

“When the storm is over on the lost light or the shuttle,” Ratchet said. “Then I will make you know how much I missed you over and over.”

“We’ll see how that goes... getting back on the Lost Light, all the optics on me after Roddy banished me...” Drift said, shuddering atop Ratchet.

“You volunteered,” Ratchet said. “Just know I will be there glaring at them for looking at you.”

“I volunteered so the mission could go on, so Roddy wouldn’t take the fall...” Drift said.

“Well it was not your fault and his mistake,” Ratchet said not really wanting to argue about it, right now.

Drift nuzzled himself back into the warmth of Ratchet again, ‘hmph’ing quietly, not wanting the fight either.

Ratchet sighed, trying to recharge, happily as he was. Drift allowed himself to recharge on his lover.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's where the rating goes up.... and we end this story.

Drift woke up first, startled by the sounds of the wind howling at the cave entrance and the rain pounding outside and trying to come inside their cave. He sat up straight, hands on his swords, one of them already out and ready to take on whomever was outside, when he realized that there was noone there (other than Ratchet below him), just the weather.

Ratchet stirred feeling cold and woke looking around. “Still coming down?” He said.

“Unfortunately.... yes...” Drift said, standing up and stretching.

Ratchet watched him, smiling. Sooner or later he might give in to the mech’s request he figured, if this kept up. He stood up, shaking the blanket and dropping it over his old shoulders.

Inhaling the atmosphere deeply, Drift decided to settle into his normal morning routine of stretching and attempting to meditate. He spread his legs wide and leaned over to touch one pede in a triangle stretch. Ratchet smiled watching.

Drift leaned forwards touching the ground in front of him. Ratchet grinned and turned watching the storm outside, listening to the wind howl. The swordsmech grunted, and gracefully slipped into a seated position. Ratchet turned around and smiled at Drift.

Drift closed his optics as he tried to get into a meditative frame of mind. 

Ratchet sat down watching Drift and relaxed against the cave wall trying to ignore the howl of the wind.

Drift hummed softly as he used the wind to focus himself. He switched octaves to match the wind. 

Ratchet chuckled quietly listening to Drift and the wind compete.

Drift opened an optic, looking at Ratchet to see what the medic found funny. 

Ratchet smiled at the mech.

“You can join me....” Drift invited. 

“Maybe I will,” Ratchet said going over to sit next to Drift.

Drift held Ratchet's hand, smiling. “So what am I supposed to be doing?” Ratchet asked grinning at the simple touch from Drift.

“Empty your mind, focus on the sounds around you,” Drift said. 

“Hmm,” Ratchet said. All he could think of was Drift and the rain and wind.

Drift went back to humming in tune with the wind. He played with Ratchet's fingers laced with his, having trouble focusing. 

Ratchet opened an optic to look at Drift, his humming going a little flat.

Drift gently pinched Ratchet's thumb, working the deep pressure back to the first joint. Ratchet moaned at the massage.

Drift chuckled, dropping the pretense that he was able to meditate and lifted Ratchet's hand up to kiss it. 

Ratchet opened both optics at the kiss. “Thought we were meditating,” he said.

“I found something better to focus on,” Drift said.

“Oh and what is that?” Ratchet asked and Drift kissed his hand in answer. “Hmm feels nice,” Ratchet said scooting over to kiss Drift.

Drift smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ratchet. The medic licked at the swordsmech’s lips, which parted to grant him access. Ratchet slipped his glossa in tasting the energon sweet in Drift’s mouth.

Drift climbed into Ratchet's lap, his engine revving. Ratchet moved his hands to massage Drift’s back.

Drift’s panel popped open revealing a wet valve and hard spike. 

Ratchet chuckled, opening his own panel and squirming a little to thrust his spike in Drift’s valve.

Drift maneuvered his legs below him to piston himself on Ratchet’s spike, groaning. Ratchet moaned at Drift’s motions on his spike. “mmm, feel so good, doc,” the speedster moaned.

“Same here,” Ratchet said and groaned as his spike sprayed Drift’s valve.

Drift chuckled, leaning against the doctor.

“Would you take me like you were Deadlock?” Ratchet asked, a bit curious.

Drift lifted his helm up, looking at Ratchet. He opened his mouth, not sure how to answer that at first. “I.... I’m not sure.”

Ratchet looked at him and nodded his helm. “If you don't want to love,” he said. “You could just take me, I suppose.”

“Is that what you want? Did you think about Deadlock taking you?” Drift asked.

“Perhaps,” Ratchet said getting hopeful,

Drift thought about it, closing his optics. He activated old programming he hadn’t used in a very long time and felt his fangs appearing in his mouth, feeling them with his glossa. He re-opened his optics, this time Decepticon-red. “Alright, doc,” he said.

“Alright kid,” Ratchet said reminding himself it was still Drift.

Drift leaned in, showing his fangs and kissed the medic on the lips – just a normal kiss. Ratchet returned the kiss. Drift bit down, gently at first, on Ratchet’s lips. Ratchet was a little surprised at first but went along with it.

Drift pushed Ratchet back a bit further, leaning into the medic. He broke the kiss and made his way to the neck cables. Ratchet moaned, starting to enjoy this some.

Drift moved out of Ratchet’s lap standing up, “You like that, medic? Get up...”

Ratchet quickly stood up looking at Drift/Deadlock. Drift pushed Ratchet towards the wall, Ratchet braced himself against the wall.

Drift ran his hands down Ratchet’s back, one hand he hooked on the medic’s hip, the other he thrust a finger into his valve.

Ratchet shivered at the touch to his back and moaned at the finger.

Drift scissored his fingers inside Ratchet’s valve, grinning at the sounds his medic was making. “What would the others say if they knew you were fraternizing with a Decepticon, my dear Autobot medic?” he asked near Ratchet’s audial and swiped his glossa over it.

Ratchet paused before answering. Did he really think the war was still on and had forgotten he was Drift now. “They might believe me, Drift,” he said. 

Drift pulled his fingers out of Ratchet's valve and positioned himself to thrust into the medic’s valve. 

Ratchet waited anxiously. Drift pushed in with a hard and swift thrust, grunting. Ratchet moaned at the feeling.

Drift thrust in and out, a bit rougher than usual. He remembered the old mods he had for his spike and engaged them as nubs appeared on his spike to hit more sensor clusters. 

Ratchet groaned some more. “Nice nubs,” he said grinning.

“Is this what you dreamt of, doc? Me taking you against a wall?” Drift asked. 

“Something like this,” Ratchet said.

Drift grunted as he felt his overload coming quickly and he buried his face in the back of Ratchet’s neck, minding his fangs. “Gonna ...... oh soon....”

“It's alright, sweetspark,” Ratchet said.

Drift gave a last hard thrust into Ratchet as his spike tip inflated inside the medic and transfluid sprayed into the medic’s valve. He bit down instinctively on a neck cabling, moaning. 

Ratchet sighed liking this he might have to ask Drift to do it a little more often. 

Drift bucked his hips a few more times into the medic as the last of his transfluids emptied into his partner. He moaned blissfully and rested his helm on Ratchet's shoulder. 

Ratchet smiled enjoying this time.

“I can't pull out for a few minutes....” Drift explained. “Also I never would have hurt you. I never forgot.”

“That would be good. Glad to know you remember,” Ratchet said. “You were just kind of convincing there.”

“Isn't that what you wanted?” Drift asked, turning off the mod for the fangs and switching back to blue optics. 

Ratchet turned around to admire his blue eyed love. “Yes, but I love you more,” he stated bluntly. He closed his interface panel after cleaning his spike some.

Drift groaned as he felt his spike come free, then closed his panel too. “Here.... where it matters...” he said tapping his chest, “I'm all soft-sparked and enjoy cuddling with you.”

“Good, then how about we cuddle out this storm if we can,” Ratchet said smiling.

Drift moved to lay himself down on the cave floor , Ratchet joined him, back against the wall and arms open for Drift., who cuddled against him. Ratchet slipped his arms around the swordmech, smiling.

“Mmm, if it weren’t for the slaggin’ storm and armor-eating rain, I’d stay like this for a very long time....” Drift said. “Mmm, maybe I could go for a softer berth-padding than the stone.”

“Hmm, yes that would be nice,” Ratchet said. Drift squirmed his face into Ratchet so only the tips of his finials stuck out. Ratchet smiled rubbing Drift’s back to help keep him warm.

* * *

Having received a message from Ratchet much earlier about the planet they would be stopping on, Rodimus set the ship in orbit around it. After the storm on the planet's surface had passed, he sent a team down to go looking around consisting of Ultra Magnus, First Aid, and himself.

“There seems to be life signs coming from that cave,” First Aid said. “They might be there.”

Ratchet murmured in his recharge, slowly waking up.

Rodimus walked over to the cave, peeking inside. “Aww, look it... the sleeping beauties...” he said.

“Look at the idiot owing his friend an apology,” Ratchet said optics still closed “If you were trapped in an acid storm in a cave would you cuddle up to keep warm?” Drift woke up, unmoving and listening to the banter between the two.

“Well the storm is over and we are here,” First Aid suppressing a grin. It was a cute picture. He scanned them to see they were both fine.

Rodimus took a still image of Ratchet and Drift curled up together for later. He pulled out two cubes full of energon and set them down close to the pair. “I figure you might not have had enough energon in your subspace,” he said.

“Sounds good,” Ratchet said opening his optics to see who else was there. “Much better than all his sweets. If you ask, he might share one or two.”

“Nope,” Drift said, finally opening his optics.

“It is somewhat good to see you both again,” Ultra Magnus said offering a hand up as Rodimus shifted his weight from pede to pede.

Drift sat himself up, letting the blanket fall down on Ratchet, hoping that the paint transfers from their interfacing looked like they could be blamed on sleeping in the cave. He reached for the energon cubes, “Thanks Roddy,” he said, holding the other in his lap for when Ratchet sat himself up.

Ratchet reached for other cube, opening it and sipping as he watched Rodimus and Drift.

“Hey, Drift.... I uh.... I owe you an apology, mech. I’ll do a proper apology up on the ship in front of the crew... it’s the least you deserve,” Rodimus said, finding it hard to look at Drift. He hoped his amica would accept the apology. “Just... know that I missed you, mech. Almost as soon as I.... banished you....”

Ratchet nodded his helm putting down the empty cube and folding up the blanket to store in his subspace.

“Thanks Roddy,” Drift said, finishing off his own cube of energon and standing up. He walked over to Rodimus and put his hand on the flame-colored mech’s shoulder. “Not just for the energon, or the pick up... thanks for the apology, mech.” He pulled Rodimus into a quick hug, momentarily startling Rodimus, who quickly recovered and returned it.

“You’ll come back with us?” Rodimus asked.

“Yeah we’ll come back,” Drift said, looking back at Ratchet.

“Good,” Ratchet said standing up and stowing the blanket. Drift walked to Ratchet and kissed him in front of the others, wrapping his arms around the medic.

Ratchet returned the kiss. ::now prepare for endless teasing from Rodimus about this,:: he said.

Drift broke the kiss, leaning his forehelm against Ratchet’s and spoke loud enough for the others to hear as he answered Ratchet, “Let Rodimus tease all he wants, I’ve got the better end of the deal. I’ve got you...” he said and took the medic’s hand, ready to walk back with the others to the shuttle.


End file.
